<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Very Good Morning Wakeup Call by hereforthephilindafics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099623">A Very Good Morning Wakeup Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics'>hereforthephilindafics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Masturbation, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Penis In Vagina Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wakes up every morning with a little (not so little really) problem he takes care of on his own, until Melinda notices.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil Coulson/Melinda May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCU Kink Bingo Round 4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Very Good Morning Wakeup Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the MCU Kink Bingo<br/>Square Filled: Morning Sex</p><p>Set in Season 2 but not really canon compliant for obvious reasons. In my head, after the whole carving compulsion was gone, Phil and Melinda realized how much closer they had grown during that dark period. </p><p>Plus, I always felt that Coulson is the type of man not to expect sex just cause his girlfriend is in his bed, half naked, and rubbing up against him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coulson woke slowly, stretching before opening his eyes. He sighed at the familiar tightness he felt in his groin. Beside him, Melinda was still sleeping, her back to his front, her perfect ass pressed against his erection. Coulson groaned and shifted on his back slowly. A glance to his left confirmed that it was forty minutes before five, explaining why Melinda was still in his bed. He sighed again when he realized his morning erection had no plan of going down on its own.</p><p>He got up carefully and padded to the bathroom softly. Coulson looked back at the bed before he went in; Melinda had shifted on her back and the sheets had pooled around her waist. His cock jumped at the sight of her perky tits rising and falling with every soft breath she took.  He groaned and walked to the toilet.</p><p>Coulson had thought he was done with morning wood once he hit his late thirties. And he most definitely thought he was done with the embarrassment of getting a hard on at the slightest stimulation. It had all regressed to a teenage hormonal state once he and Melinda decided to give this thing between them a try. Some days, even thinking about her hair made him twitch in his pants. Most men would be ecstatic to know they still had it at fifty, but it wasn’t so much fun when he was stuck in meetings, willing his cock to go down before he had to stand up.</p><p>The light brush of his hand against his crotch made Coulson moan. This was not going to take long. He pulled the elastic band of his boxer briefs down and raised the toilet seat. His cock bobbed out, the tip already dripping. His balls contracted as the elastic pressed on them. Coulson hissed, pumping his shaft quickly, not letting the pleasure really sink in. He didn’t bother to change the speed or twist of his hand when it reached the sensitive tip. He just needed to come and go back to bed.</p><p>Melinda had only recently began sneaking into his room. It didn’t happen every night because although Coulson spent majority of his time semi-hard thinking about her, there were days when he stumbled to his room long after everyone else had gone to bed, and other times she was so sore from training and fighting he wouldn’t dare ask her for anything more than a goodnight kiss. Plus, Melinda kicked in her sleep, so they had no plans to bunk over every night.</p><p>But the nights they were up for it…Coulson moaned as his hand speed up thinking of Melinda’s supple body beneath him, writhing in pleasure. Her firm ass smacking against his groin as she rode him backwards so he could slap her cheeks. Coulson’s hand started cramping but he pumped until ropes of cum spurted out, his tip turning a deep red before his cock started softening.</p><p>Coulson gasped for air as his breathing returned to normal and his stomach muscles relaxed. He wiped and tucked himself in before he washed his hands and went back to bed. Melinda had turned away from him again and Coulson pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair. The aroma of jasmine made him even sleepier as post-orgasm drowsiness took over his brain. He slid his arm around her waist and petted her belly slowly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Melinda woke up from her soft moan. She blinked a few times until she remembered she was in Phil’s room. She still had to get used to the different colors of his walls and décor. He was petting her belly lightly but when Melinda turned, his eyes were closed, and his breathing was even. She moaned before she realized how wet she still was from the previous night. Her nipples hardened when she remembered the way Phil held her down while just pounding into her. Melinda touched her throat, hoping the marks of his hand had faded a little.</p><p>She sat up and shivered when the cool air hit her breasts. Melinda sighed when she realized it was already five. Phil made her lazy. Ever since she had worked up the nerve to sneak to his room, she pushed back tai-chi with Skye by a few minutes when she spent the night with him. Melinda knew her trainee was starting to wonder if something was up, but she couldn’t really bother to care. Skye had Trip, who also liked to be up early, to train with. And Melinda had been trying to subtly wake Phil with the rub of her ass against his dick, in hopes that he would press her into the mattress and give her a very good morning wakeup call. She sighed again and decided it was time to shower and stop being horny.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Coulson didn’t see Melinda for most of his day. Between Agent Koenig shooting down every hope he had for more recruitments and Skye popping in and out of his office every hour under the pretense of checking if he needed anything, he hadn’t even had time to go look for her. He sighed when a pair of small hands landed on his shoulders and started kneading.</p><p>“You need to be more careful, Director. Sitting with your back to the door when you leave it unlocked is dangerous,” Melinda said, running her thumbs up the back of his neck.</p><p>Coulson groaned and then tried to take a few deep breaths when he realized just how much he was enjoying the massage. He shifted in his seat, trying to adjust himself without touching the bulge between his legs. <em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>Melinda paused. “Coulson, you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he swiveled the chair around and stood up. “It’s just been a very long day and it’s nowhere near over yet.”</p><p>Melinda nodded. “I see. Well…” She walked closer to him and ran her hands up his chest. “I’ll be waiting in your room.”</p><p>“You don’t have to if you’re tired.”</p><p>She cocked her head to the right. “I definitely want to. But do you want me to?”</p><p>Coulson chuckled as he wrapped his hands around her waist. “It’s the only thing that will get me through the conference call.”</p><p>Melinda let him kiss her lazily for a few minutes until his tablet pinged, making them both groan. She pretended not to notice how he fumbled with the crotch of his dress pants as she left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Coulson was not surprised when he found Melinda snoring lightly on his bed. It was past midnight and his conference call had run three hours over the scheduled time. He didn’t understand how a secret, illegal organization had so many rules and protocol to discuss. Coulson shook his head as he undid his tie and toed off his shoes. Melinda rolled over, mumbling something. He smiled watching her. He was so exhausted he just took off his belt and got into bed.</p><p>He woke up because he couldn’t breathe. Melinda was basically on top of him, one of her hands gripping his shirt and the other…Coulson groaned. Her other hand was over his very hard, very sensitive cock. The clock read four-thirty. He sighed as he rolled Melinda to her side of the bed and got up slowly, trying not to rock the bed too much.</p><p>Coulson shed his clothes on his way to the bathroom and sighed again when he faced the toilet bowl. His cock throbbed as he took it out. Coulson wondered if it was actually healthy for someone his age to be this hard all the damn time. He felt like he was going to give himself a heart attack because of all the jerk off sessions lately. Coulson decided to play with his balls this time, just to switch it up a little bit. He bit his lip not to scream when he tugged and rolled the heavy flesh around. He panted as he jerked his shaft. He was sure his lower lip was bleeding a little by the time he was done.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Melinda woke when Phil got up from the bed, but she didn’t move. She heard him take off his clothes and walk into the bathroom. She sat up and tried to tune out the other noises of the early morning. Her breathing hitched when she heard the first distinct moan Phil let slip. A few others followed before he must have bit is lip or ground his teeth together to contain them. Melinda moaned and dipped her middle finger in her soaking pussy. She had waited for as long as she could the night before, but he had taken too long. Melinda had slept fitfully, dreaming of his mouth on her. She came when Phil did, the flush of the toilet covering his pants as he caught his breath. Was this why he didn’t seem too eager? He was used to being alone for so long that he would rather jerk off in the bathroom? No, it had to be something else.</p><p>Melinda laid back down when she heard his footsteps. Phil got back into bed with a groan and pulled her closer, kissing up and down her neck. She smiled, keeping her eyes closed. Phil Coulson had always been a gentleman. He probably didn’t want to make her feel like he expected sex every time she crawled into his bed, even though that was exactly why she crawled into his bed. Melinda bit her lip not to laugh and give herself away. She was going to have so much fun driving him crazy.</p><p>           </p><p> </p><p>Coulson wondered if she got tired of their nights together. Melinda hadn’t stopped by in the past three nights, and the last time she did they just watched The Empire Strikes Back. He couldn’t think of any better person to watch a Star Wars movie with, and he really didn’t want to seem greedy, but she had been snuggled right up against him. Melinda’s body was so soft, he didn’t understand how someone who trained so hard and got hurt repeatedly had such soft skin. She was wearing shorts, her toned legs exposed and tangled with his, her ass right against his groin. Coulson had snuck his right hand into her tank and rolled her nipples between his thumb and middle finger making her moan. But once the movie was done Melinda had just kissed his cheek, pulled the covers up to her face and fell asleep right away. Coulson knew she felt him, there was no way she didn’t, and yet he was left with a throbbing cock and no desire to even jerk off. He had woken up after she left, a wet sticky patch at the front of his boxers.</p><p>“You need to stop daydreaming, or lock your office door,” Melinda said, her tongue peeking out to touch his earlobe.</p><p>Coulson laughed, turning to face her. “Maybe we could put the locked door to good use.” He didn’t try to close his legs and hide his erection.</p><p>Melinda looked down and raised her eyebrow. “I think you forgot we have to do inventory.” She slammed the three heavy binders on his desk.</p><p>Coulson coughed, trying to wave away the dust. “Isn’t Hunter supposed to be doing it?”</p><p>She raised her eyebrow. “You really trust Hunter? Plus, Director is supposed to check it.”</p><p>“What if I make it a rule that my second in command can check it?” Coulson wagged his eyebrows at her.</p><p>“That is above my current pay rate.”</p><p>“Who’s getting a raise?” Skye asked, popping her head in.</p><p>Coulson sighed, looking at Melinda.</p><p>She shrugged. “I told you to lock your office door.”</p><p>“What are you guys up to?” Skye looked around the office as she walked in. Coulson knew she felt like he had been ignoring her lately, so he decided to indulge her.</p><p>“I have to check inventory but it’s too much and May has reports and budget expenses to go through. Wanna help?”</p><p>Skye’s face lit up. “Sure!” She sat across from him with an eager look.</p><p>Coulson almost felt bad for tricking her, almost. They worked in silence for a while. Skye went through the inventory reports while he caught up on other things. Melinda sat on the couch and scrolled through her tablet. Now and then she would shift, and Coulson would look up from his work just to look at her luscious hair shifting as she moved her arm. Once she turned and held his gaze, licking her lips slowly. Coulson blinked.</p><p>“Skye, I think you can go to bed, you did a better job than I would ever do,” Coulson told her after her third yawn within the minute.</p><p>Skye rubbed her eyes and stood, stretching. “I can’t believe Hunter did an actually decent job at inventory.”</p><p>Melinda chuckled.</p><p>“Tai-chi tomorrow, May?”</p><p>“Five o’clock,” Melinda said, still scrolling through her tablet.</p><p>Coulson’s smile dropped. So, she didn’t plan to spend the night. He tried to push his disappointment aside. She was probably tired.</p><p>“Coulson? I said goodnight!”</p><p>“Goodnight, Skye. Thank you for your help.”</p><p>Skye frowned at him before she left the office. Melinda kept tapping on the tablet. How was she not done? Coulson cleared his throat as he walked to the couch. He ran his hand through her silky hair. Melinda sighed.</p><p>“I think I’ll call it a night.”</p><p>She looked up at him, smiling. “Go ahead. I’ll lock your office before I go to my bunk.”</p><p>Coulson tried not to let his disappointment show. And he really tried not to think about the fact that her pretty little mouth was at level with his crotch. All he had to do was unzip himself and let her sink into his hard shaft. Coulson blinked. Where did that come from?</p><p>“Phil? You okay? You keep spacing out tonight.”</p><p>Coulson shook his head. “I think I need a good night’s sleep. I haven’t been sleeping well lately.”</p><p>Melinda took the hand that was playing with her hair and kissed his palm. “Go on then. Goodnight.”</p><p>“Night.”</p><p>Coulson gathered his things and headed out, not catching Melinda’s smirk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Melinda purposely took longer than necessary in her bunk. She had never been one to take long hot showers, thanks to four years in the Academy and then having been deployed on numerous missions where a shower in general was a privilege. This time Melinda took her time. She lathered her hair up twice, rinsing out the grime of the Playground and the sweat of training new recruits. She wished she could do more, knowing well how defeated Phil felt with their numbers. She scrubbed her skin with the rose scrub Skye had gotten her for her last birthday; the girl had blushed furiously while handing it to her, mumbling an apology since she wasn’t sure what her S.O would like. Melinda had been using it since and was sad to see it almost done. She let the hot water run through her skin and gasped when droplets teased her already sensitive nipples. The past week had been torture, more than once she had wanted to give up and drop on her knees in Phil’s office, sucking his cock until he came down her throat. But Melinda had endured because she wanted him to break. Admit his true feelings to himself and not be embarrassed of his baser urges.</p><p>She put on a very short pair of shorts that were basically underwear. They were black and had a white stripe running through the hem, just to accentuate how short they were. Melinda had seen Skye wander the Playground in them one night a few months back and had asked her where she got them. Skye had eyed her suspiciously but had told her anyway. Melinda hadn’t gotten a chance to wear them yet. She bit her lip as she stood in front of her full-length mirror, a gift from Phil (and a break in protocol), in just her tiny shorts. She felt silly but it had been a long time since she had felt this good; sensual and <strong>wanted</strong>. Melinda threw on a black tank-top and a pair of sweats because there was no way she was risking getting caught in those shorts in the hallways.</p><p>Melinda walked through the hallways barefoot, quietly and quickly. She punched the code to Phil’s room and slipped in. She smiled when she saw him sprawled on the bed, snoring softly. She bit her lip when she noticed the slight bulge in his boxer briefs. This was going to be easier than she thought. Melinda got into bed and spooned him, rubbing her ass against his groin. Phil mumbled and rolled over, throwing his arm across her waist, pulling her closer. Melinda moaned when his warm hand slid under her tank. She laughed at the ridiculousness of this all. They were acting like a pair of teenagers. Phil shoved his face in her hair and mumbled something again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Coulson jolted awake because he was too hot. He froze when he realized there was someone next to him and then relaxed when the familiar scent of jasmine reminded him it was Melinda. She smelled of roses too. <em>Melinda? </em>Coulson sat up, rubbing his eyes. Why was she here? Coulson remembered her telling him she was going to her bunk once she was done. Did she have a bad dream? Her breathing was even, and her body seemed relaxed. Coulson groaned when he realized he wasn’t that relaxed. He looked down at the tent he was pitching and wished he had the nerve to ask Jemma if this was normal for someone his age. His cock jumped just from the strokes he gave the shaft over the fabric of his underwear. Coulson got off the bed huffing and basically waddled to the bathroom, his cock bobbing.</p><p>His jerkoff session took less time than usual. He was so worked up he basically came the second he touched his cock. Coulson’s hips snapped forward, imagining it was Melinda he was thrusting into, not his own harsh palm. He shouted when his orgasm took him by surprise. <em>Shit</em>. He hoped Melinda didn’t wake up.</p><p>Coulson froze at the bathroom door. She was very much awake and sitting up in bed, the sheets pooled around her waist, her tank not hiding how hard her nipples were. She smirked and Coulson cringed. She had heard.</p><p>“So, you mean to tell me you’ve been wasting erections when you could be fucking me?”</p><p>Coulson blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t want you to feel like I expected sex every night you slept over.”</p><p>Melinda rolled her eyes. “I don’t sleep in your bed every night so on those nights when I do...I do expect it.” She raised her right eyebrow when Coulson started opening his mouth. “And if I change my mind, I’ll let you know.”</p><p>Coulson smirked. “What do you want right now?”</p><p>“Take off your clothes and come lay down with me.”</p><p>Melinda played with her nipples while she watched Coulson tug down his boxers and take off his shirt in record time. She chuckled when he all but dove into the bed, gripped her hip and pulled her to him. Melinda moaned when she felt his hard cock rubbing against her ass.</p><p>“So eager,” she said as he kissed her neck. “Do you wake up like this every morning when I’m in your bed?”</p><p>Coulson groaned, biting her neck. “I wake up like this <strong><em>every</em></strong> morning.”</p><p>Melinda lifted her left leg, reaching back and pumping his length a few times. “Poor baby, waking up hard and throbbing and feeling like only your hand can save you.”</p><p>She could feel Coulson’s breathing quicken as her jerks became more insistent.</p><p>“You keep doing that...ohhh fuck....and you’re gonna have to wait twenty minutes for your morning sex.”</p><p>Melinda snorted. “You just walked out of the bathroom after having jerked off and are hard as a rock.” She teased the tip, tickling the hard ridge right beneath it. “I don’t think I’ll have to wait all.”</p><p>Coulson moaned, pulling her closer, his hips jerking as his cock slid in and out of the tight circle Melinda had created with her hand. He stared moving, pulling her on top but Melinda clucked her tongue. She chuckled when Coulson’s body tensed.</p><p>Sighing, she threw her leg back over his hip. “Like this.” She gasped when Coulson moved the crotch of her shorts to the side and she felt two fingers in her hole. “Oh yes, right there...oh oh oh....”</p><p>Coulson chuckled as his bit her left earlobe. His cock was throbbing and his tip dripping, but he loved seeing Melinda completely helpless under his hands. This way his head was clear enough to watch and enjoy it because he knew once he was inside her he would lose it.</p><p>Melinda moaned as he pumped his fingers, curling them, looking for her g-spot. She gasped when Coulson hit it, so he did it again and again until she gripped his wrist and pulled herself off. Coulson lifted his fingers and licked them clean.</p><p>“You’re such a tease,” she said, turning to face him. Her right hand travelled down his chest, ticking his belly hair, until it wrapped around his cock.</p><p>Coulson jerked his hips. Even the slightest pressure risked making him explode. He gripped Melinda’s hand, brought it to his lips, and sucked the fingertips. “You better turn around so I can fuck you before I blow all over your soft belly.”</p><p>Melinda smirked and lifted her tank, rubbing his tip against her belly. “Is that an order, Director?”</p><p>Coulson groaned; his teeth snapping shut as he squeezed his eyes closed.</p><p>“You treat me like I’m going to break if you put me on my back and just fuck me.” Melinda licked his ear and bit. “You know how wet I get when you order me around.”</p><p>Coulson growled as his hands locked around Melinda’s waist and turned her on the right side, her soft back to his front. She mewled when his tip bumped her clit and threw her left leg over his hip, opening herself up. Coulson had never appreciated her flexibility more.</p><p>“You want it that bad huh?” Coulson slid his right arm under her torso and fondled her right nipple while Melinda rubbed her perfect round bottom against his length. His tip caught in the cleft of her ass and Coulson had to bite his lip not to scream.</p><p>“Right here,” he said, pushing her leg back down and pulling her so that her ass was right against his groin.</p><p>Coulson didn’t even have to hold his cock or guide it. He was so hard the shaft had no issue standing at attention on his own. They both moaned when the tip caught in Melinda’s hole. He pulled her down closer slowly until she took all of it. She gasped and he groaned into her neck, licking the sweat there.</p><p>Melinda started squirming when she realized he wasn’t moving. She huffed and pushed back against his hips, but Coulson just gripped her hips and held her flush against him, his balls pressed right against her soft ass.</p><p>“Morning sex is supposed to be lazy and slow, Mel,” he said, nibbling her earlobe.</p><p>Melinda whined.</p><p>“Shhhhh....here, this will make you feel better.” Coulson reached inside her shorts and found her swollen clit. He moaned when he realized it was coated in wetness, his fingers barely made contact.</p><p>“Does that feel good? Or does it just make your little nub throb more?” Coulson started flexing his hips slowly. He looked down as his shaft came out of Melinda’s pussy drenched and shiny. He moaned at the feeling of the cold air of the room against his heated flesh and then pushed back into her slowly.</p><p>Melinda started whining. She was pulling her nipples, licking her finger and playing with the hardened nubs while Coulson played with her clit. He moved her hands away and turned her torso so he could suck her nipples into his mouth. The change of the angle caught him by surprise, and he felt his balls tighten so much he thought he couldn’t hold it together any longer.</p><p>Melinda notices and smirked. “Is my pussy that good?”</p><p>She clenched her walls and Coulson almost howled in pain. Melinda kept grinding on him without changing the angle, keeping him right at the edge of orgasm. He moaned.</p><p>“Not so chatty anymore?”</p><p>Coulson growled. He shoved Melinda forward, pushing her torso into the mattress while her ass stayed in the air. He tugged her shorts down and grabbed a pillow, sliding it under her hips, elevating her more so her pussy was right on display for him, swollen and dripping. Coulson knelt on the bed, planting his right foot on the mattress for leverage and pushed himself right in. There was no resistance.</p><p>Melinda bit the sheets and screamed. She reached her right hand back and Coulson took it, holding it as he pounded into her.</p><p>“How is this for morning sex, Mel? Is this good enough for you?”</p><p>All Melinda could do was moan and gasp between moans. She started making that high-pitched noise Coulson had come to recognize as a sign that she was close. The only time Melinda May was ever loud. She lifted her hips even more and snuck her hand between her legs, rubbing her clit.</p><p>Coulson watched fascinated as his cock went in and out of her, coming out each time coated in her creamy white juices. He closed his eyes and threw his head back when Melinda came, contracting all around him as she squirmed on the bed. Coulson pulled out and she gasped. He turned her, shoving her on the pillows. He pulled her tank down as he jerked his cock. His cum exploded all over her perfect tits, her nipples hardening even more while Melinda moaned.</p><p>She whined when the last drop of his cum dripped on her chest and pushed it around with her middle finger, painting her nipples before she sucked her finger dry. Coulson’s thighs couldn’t support him anymore and he collapsed next to her, still gripping his sensitive cock.</p><p>Melinda panted as she looked down at her breasts. She hummed as her hand caressed her sternum, travelled up and down her belly, before she cupped herself, pushing one finger in and moaning.</p><p>Coulson propped himself up on his right arm. “Seriously? You just came!”</p><p>Melinda snorted as she continued fingering herself. “You owe me about ten more morning orgasms.”</p><p>Coulson groaned, laying back on his back. “You’re really jealous of my hand huh?”</p><p>“Mmmm... I just like having you all to myself.”</p><p>“I can do that—</p><p>They both groaned when Coulson’s phone went off.</p><p>“Ignore it,” Melinda said, climbing into his lap and stretching herself over him like a lazy cat. Her nose rubbed against his chest and her tongue played with his nipples.</p><p>The phone kept ringing. Coulson sighed.</p><p>“That’s Skye’s ringtone and she will keep calling.”</p><p>Melinda sighed and sat up. “Answer it.” She didn’t move from his chest, however.</p><p>Coulson pulled her right nipple as he groped on the bedside table for the phone with his left. “Coulson.”</p><p>
  <em>“May is late for tai-chi.”</em>
</p><p>“Thanks for letting me know?” He winked at Melinda.</p><p>She bit her lip, trying not to snort.</p><p>
  <em>“Where is she?”</em>
</p><p>“You know it’s five in the morning, right?</p><p>
  <em>“I know. That’s why I called. Usually she texts me when she’s running late.”</em>
</p><p>Melinda sighed. Coulson smirked and then yelped when she smacked him.</p><p>
  <em>“Coulson? You okay?”</em>
</p><p>“Yeah...just a really bad cramp.”</p><p>
  <em>“Okay so you wanna tell me where my S.O is?”</em>
</p><p>“How am I supposed to know?”</p><p>
  <em>“You’re the Director!”</em>
</p><p>“That’s why I delegate, so I don’t have to deal with phone calls like this before the sun is up.”</p><p>Melinda smacked him again, mouthing “distract her”. Coulson rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Listen, I’ll go check on Me—May. Make sure she isn’t too sore from last night’s mission.” He smirked at Melinda who just raised her right eyebrow at him. “Either train with Trip or go back to bed.”</p><p>
  <em>“I can go check in on her.”</em>
</p><p>Melinda’s eyes widened a little bit. Coulson smirked until she twisted his right nipple. He bit his lip so hard he tasted blood.</p><p>“No, she doesn’t do well with annoying loud kids when she’s not awake yet.”</p><p>
  <em>“Rude! Whatever, I’m making Trip make me pancakes. Don’t tell May.”</em>
</p><p>They both sighed in relief when the line died but Coulson hit the end button just to make sure. Melinda chuckled and then yelped when he sat up, gripped her hips, and rolled her on her back. Coulson sucked her nipples, licking the cum he’d left there, while she thrashed under him.</p><p>“This is for making me lie to your trainee.”</p><p>Melinda moaned. “Wouldn’t be in this situation if you woke me up when you woke up with your hard-on and fucked me then and there.”</p><p>Coulson smiled around her nipple. “Trust me, you’d still be late.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>